


THE LINE CONTINUES............

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han as dropped Leia off for meeting andgoes to a cantina...boy is HE in for a surprise





	THE LINE CONTINUES............

THE LINE CONTINUES…..

Han Solo walked unhurriedly into the cantina. It had been nearly a solar since he and Leia had  
reconciled and he’d convinced her to semi-retire from the active rebellion and settle, for now, with him on their special place.*   
He’d suggested and agreed that she should stay a part of the  
Rebellion by continuing her royal and diplomatic duties.**

He’d just dropped her off this afternoon at the capitol building to attend meetings. They’d be here a while on Nedyar. Looking around,  
as was his habit, born of the former life he’d lived, he gave a smile; a nice place…he threaded his way through the variety of beings  
who were standing around, talking, laughing and enjoying their drinks…no one gave him a second glance.

Sliding into a booth, pulling his jacket away from his body, he looked for a server. He waited patiently, listening to the music,   
watching the beings…he felt relaxed….not on edge, not looking  
around wondering who might be watching him…be after him…..maybe growing older wasn’t  
so bad.

“Your order?” The droid asked as it rolled up to the booth.

“A Barktin rum.” He answered… “Two of them.”

The droid passed his two-fingered hand over the pad, turned and left.

Han clasped his fists in front of him on the table. From his peripheral vision, he could  
see someone approaching from the left. He turned and watched as the young man, looked human,  
approached…noticed the near swaggering gait…this kid thought he was something.

The young man stopped at Han’s booth.. staring the Corellian straight in the eye….

Han remained silent.. measuring up the young man; dark hair, blue eyes…medium build…  
flight clothes…weapon riding low on his right side….in his mid twenties, solar years.

“Han Solo.” There was no particular tone, no reflection in the young man’s voice.

“Do I know you?” Han asked casually.

“No……not yet. The big Wookiee not with you?”

Han sat up straighter, took a deep breath… “You a bounty hunter? Cause, if you are, so much  
time has passed my hide’s not worth much any more.”

“I’m not a bounty hunter.” The young man stood his ground.

“Then we have no business.” Han said flatly.

“We do.” The young man took a seat on the booth beside Han. 

Han smiled, raising his eyebrows.

“We met once before.” The young man began.

At Han’s quizzical look, the young man explained. 

“On Rellim…you were having your ship restocked. As you walked by I asked about your  
freighter. You stopped and we talked a moment…you admired my ship…a Starglider 3000.”

Han nodded…the meeting coming back to him.

“So, how does that mean we have business together? ” Han questioned as the server slid up to the booth   
and placed the two glasses of ordered rum on the table. It then turned to the young man…..

“I’ll have a Traelathene gin.”

Han took and downed the first rum in one swallow. At the young man’s surprised gaze, he  
quipped with a smile “Keeps the blood flowing.”

“I’ve been trying to catch up with you for about three solar years; following any trail you left, acting on any  
information I’ve heard about you.”

Han scratched at the white stubble on his cheek…waiting.

“Found out a lot about you…military years…your outlaw and illegal hauling…years with  
The Rebellion.. heroic actions with the Death Stars….

Han said nothing, wrapping his hand around his second drink.

The server brought the young man’s drink…he downed it in one swallow, mimicking  
Han’s actions. He came up gasping for air.. coughing, choking and sputtering.

Han laughed and slapped the young man on the back…the kid wasn’t much of a drinker.

The young man looked sheepishly at Han…. “That one was stronger than usual.” He rasped out, trying   
to convince the Corellian.

“Alright, kid…you’ve wasted enough of my time. You say you’re not a bounty hunter,  
you’re too young to be an Inquisitor and too inexperienced to be a Tracker or you’d found  
me sooner than three solar years. Just who are you?”

The young man leaned back in the booth, affecting a relaxed, confident posture.  
“My name is Hakon……and I’m your grandson.” ***

 

* Referenced from my story published here “Going Back to Yesterday  
** Referenced from my story published here “The Return of Han Solo  
*** Referenced from my story published here “My Affair with Han Solo

THERE MAY BE MORE ADVENTURES AND STORIES OF HAN AND HIS   
GRANDSON IF THERE IS INTEREST.


End file.
